Operation: A.M.
"Alternative Memory" Operation: A.M. is the twenty-second Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Tuesday, February 2, 2016. Overview Yuki's Television opens the Genesis Portal to the world of BlazBlue that sucks Yuki, Yoko Gekko, Noel Armada, Paul Buxaplenty and the fairies in. Will the heroes return home? Plot The Episode begins with Yoko Gekko and Yuki planning for Paul Buxaplenty's birthday party during Eggman Day. Hades Izanami comes to decorate the Kids Never Die's Treehouse and prepared everything with the simple Swat Trooper Party Squad. The crowd of people have gathered in a fanfare for Eggman Day. The crowed celebrates and cheers for Dr. Eggman in his Egg Fleet consisting of Mako Shark ships, Sawfish Battleships, Sting Ray ships, Manta ray ships and the Super Egg Providence going through the Genesis Portal all over both the Dyna Galaxy and the Egg Galaxy acting as a parade. Eggman begins a speech about how he was born in the days of the Konoha Republic. As Eggman finished his speech about he met Hades Izanami, the crowd begins to cheer by saying "Hail Hades" two times all around the two Galaxies. At the Kids Never Die's Treehouse, Paul Buxaplenty's birthday party comes, and the Kids Never Die and the former President Gau gives Paul presents sine Paul Buxaplenty has gotten one from Hades Izanami. At the time of the cake, Paul wishes for the world where Noel Vermillion's counterpart existed. But at the end, Paul opens a present from Hades, Paul has given the ability to open a Genesis Portal to the World of Blazblue. Yuki was surprised that his brother was given the ability to open portals. After arriving at the strange new world, Yuki and Paul and their fairies and Yoko met Novus Orbis Librarium Akitsu Branch's Soldier named Tank Kisaragi, who believes in some sort of stuff like travelling and watching cartoons and believing in Fairy Tales. Yuki and co. (plus Tank) had some serious fun unaware that Tank's best friend reports with the panic in his voice that "The TEAM" is here. After this Tank leads Yuki and his friends runs alongside the Road of friendship. Noel Vermillion goes to the Major Jin Kisaragi's office and knocks on the door. He allows her to enter and she salutes. She gives him a sealed document and he pulls it from her hand. Jin noticed an Ars Magus seal on it and unseals it thanks to his Armagus aptitude. The document shows a wanted posters of Yuki Buxaplenty and Paul Buxaplenty and their fairies and Jin starts maniacally laughing. Noel does not know what is going on with him. He leaves his office and laughs to himself. Ragna ran to the Cathedral and met his brother, Jin. Ragna is surprised to see him in this place. They started the fight. Battle result was positive for Ragna. Jin is surprised by the fact that he did not finish him and called him too soft. Noel and Hazama arrives in this place and both notice signs of a struggle and they suppose it was Ragna the Bloodedge. Noel wants to arrest Ragna. With Yuki and co. at the lower levels to the Gate. His brother is afraid, because of one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen. Yuki uses the Ryuseken no Tsurugi to combat Hakumen, however he overwhelms him. Hakumen wants to deal a final blow. Kokonoe interferes with binding Ars Magus spell and wants to teleport him to her laboratory. Hakumen easily breaks the spell. She tells Yuki through communication to get away, because he cannot win with him. She tries again to bind Hakumen, but still without a success. Yuki ignores Kokonoe's advice and releases Azure Grimoire. Yuki again attacks Hakumen. Rachel says that she saw all of this action several times in the past and it will not change this time. Meanwhile, Noel is searching for Ragna. She is near the Gate and hears awful sounds. The path led her to the Sheol Gate. She has a feeling that she had seen this before. Suddenly, a dark energy of Seithr surrounds Noel, and she enters an emotionless-trance and acts like a machine. The Cauldron opens and Nu -No.13- appears. She identifies Noel as an identical Unit. They introduce their Units and numbers. Nu says that Noel's existence is incongruous and recommends self-destruction. She rejects and they start battle. They summons their weapons. After few blows, Noel regains consciousness and she does not know what is going on and why her attacks do not work on her opponent. Nu renews her armor and wants to deal a final blow. Noel recalls her friends and the past from her childhood. Yuki and the Kids Never Die saved Noel from the attack. Nu talks to him about the last time when she met him in Akitsu. Nu provides Ragna that he is only one for her and that she hates everything except him. She compares him to her. Rachel comments that nothing will change, and he still will be drifting in the crevices of time and only one what he will arrive is the never-changing ending. Two Noels meet and recently goes to the same style and appearance. Yuki and Yoko Gekko fights with Nu and Hazama arrives to watch this. Yuki and Yoko tries to activate the call of the Eggman Empire, but she faster stabs them with her blade and hugs them. Rachel says that this is a puppet show that goes on for eternity within a closed loop. As Yoko and Yuki may fall with Nu, Yuki said to Yoko that he loves her more than anything in the world and even in result they would to fall into the Cauldron. As Yuki and Yoko share the perfect kiss making Tank Kisaragi's tears fall saying it's beautiful love could break the fall, Noel's counterpart intervenes and tries to save them. Yuki recalls the past when he was with his elder sister and the words that he was unable to hear from her. Azure Noel and BBAM Noel grabs Yuki and Yoko's hands and Nu falls alone to the Cauldron. She calls them "stupid" multiple times and starts crying. She notices his wound and runs for medicaments. Ragna is confused. Rachel comments that everything has begun to move and teleports to Ragna. She thanks him for killing all her time. He asks her who really is Noel. It turns out that she is the new Eye of the Azure, the Successor of the Azure, the Calamity Trigger. Rachel states also that Ragna's Azure Grimoire is an imitation, and Noel is the one who will inherit the true Azure. She senses something and teleports. Noel returns with bandages. Ragna says that she really looks like his sister, Saya. Rachel, mentioning Hazama, appears at the top of Kagutsuchi to stop Egg Ragnarok from firing. As the Death Egg is about to fire at the location, Rachel uses the Tsukuyomi Unit to block its attack. As the attack is blocked, the shot ricochets off into the nearby mountains, causing massive explosions. Now with its shot fired; Rachel remarks at how Take-Mikazuchi will need to go back to sleep for another four years before it can fire once more. Rather suddenly, Rachel felt Hazama's presence and rushes back to where she left Ragna and Noel. Meanwhile, Hazama makes his presence known in the Sheol Gate, startling both Yuki, Yoko, Ragna and Noel, Ragna recognises the man and, after several flashbacks of the attack on the church, begins to remember who Hazama really is. Looking upon Hazama with deep hatred, Ragna calls out to him, revealing Hazama's true identity as one of the Six Heroes; Yūki Terumi. Hazama tells Noel to "see through him" which she did; by doing so, Noel has unwittingly become Hazama's Observer. Now that he is being observed, Hazama steps out of line and directly intervenes with the timeline by revealing his real identity to Ragna and Noel. Outraged, Ragna begins to blindly fight Terumi despite his weak condition from being defeated by Nu -No.13- only mere minutes earlier. However, after Ragna's quick and sound defeat by Terumi, Rachel appears and teleports Ragna and Noel out of the Sheol Gate. "TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED" In Lost Town, Ragna had a dream about the burning church, Jin injuring him, Terumi cutting his right arm, and Saya. He wakes up and meets the Kaka kittens, and Litchi, who treated his injuries. At the Port Bay, Jin continues his search for Ragna in a weaken condition. Hazama calls Tsubaki over to his office and assign her to find Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion and kill them. The Scene shifts to Yuki and Tank being attacked by Lambda, but when he calls her Nu, Lambda started to remember to him due to having Nu's memories. Kokonoe then calls Tager to capture Lambda back to Sector Seven to repair her. Tager manages to stop the fight and uses his magnetic ability to grab Lambda. Tager gives Ragna a message from Kokonoe and leaves. Meanwhile, still injured Jin was seen talking to a food seller about Ragna and then he encountered Bang Shishigami, who beat him unknowing he was badly injured. Bang decided to take Jin to his household and get Litchi to treat Jin's injuries. In the middle of the night, Noel still can't get over Ragna's reaction toward her, then she saw Litchi leaving her clinic to go to Bang's household, Noel then tries to ask Litchi's assistant, Linhua to look for Litchi. Tsubaki came to the same food seller, who Jin asked about Ragna, but this time she bribed him and asked him where did Jin go. During the celebration of the New Year, Noel remembers her try to ask Linhua, but she won't tell her because she is with the NOL and gave the cold shoulder as she slam the door at her. At night, Jin regains his conscious and questions Bang on why he helps him, Bang replied that he don't want to fight Jin while he is still injured, he wants to fight only when he will gain his full strength, but for now he wants him to stay for the night until he fully recovers. Next morning, Bang takes Jin to get some fresh air for a bit, as they encountered a group of kids who was greeting Bang until they saw Jin, much of they felt hatred toward him because of the Ikaruga Civil War. Bang convinces kids to not to go by path of revenge, that it won't solve anything and he doesn't them to be consumed by hatred since they are still young. After that they rest for a bit and Bang leaves Jin behind since he can trust him and he knows he will come back to his household. Suddenly Jin encounters Tsubaki, and he is surprised that she is using Sealed Weapon Izayoi and worried, because he knows what is cost of using it. Tsubaki created Sealed Space, so other people won't see or hear them. Tsubaki tells Jin she was assigned to kill him, but she doesn't want to do it. When practicing with the baseball bat, Paul Buxaplenty accidentally tossed the Bat at Tsubaki and as Jin tries to draw his sword, he realizes that he can't do it, and is smacked on the face. Tsubaki sees and thinks that Paul Buxaplenty killed Jin. His says her name and fall unconscious. Tsubaki is crying in pain and sorrow. After hearing a woman scream, Bang turns back and sees that Jin is dead and tries to come to his aid. In this event Jin decided to go with Bang, and after they left, Tsubaki came and got some tea. After they went back, Jin realized he can't draw his sword and Bang decides to let him go since NOL is looking for him. Tsubaki encounters AM Noel, who is happy to see her again. oel informs Makoto that she has found Tsubaki. Despite the static, Tager informs Kokonoe that he has located two traces of the Azure which are probably on the higher levels where Tager begins to head to. Tsubaki tries to persuade Noel to go back with her, hoping that it can prevent the death sentence of Noel, but Noel wants Tsubaki to give her time so that she can figure out about the things that are happening around her, as well as her past. Tsubaki gets angry when Noel mentions that Ragna could possibly the "good guy" and that NOL may be the "bad guy". Rachel appears in front of Ragna, telling him to follow her, while Makoto rushes to find Noel and Tsubaki, who begins to don the Sealed Weapon Izayoi. The Scene shifts to the Altar of the God Slayer when Yuki wishes for the call of the Eggman Empire due to interference and is unable to fight Hazama properly. After feeling some influences from the Cauldron with Noel Vermillion inside, Yuki asks Terumi what is the Azure, answered Yuki's question that the Black Beast is a failure product and is a cauldron that has gone berserk, then tells him the history behind the Black Beast, Amaterasu, Boundary Interface Prime Field Device, the Azure, the Takamagahara System, and the Boundary. Meanwhile, Lambda -No.11- is teleported to Kagutsuchi by Iron Tager. The smelting of Noel becomes complete and she becomes reborn as Mu -No.12-, the God Slayer Kusanagi. She descends from the cauldron, while saying that she hates the world. Terumi comments that she is adorable and asks Ragna just how many times he had people with his sister's face taken away from him. Ragna declares that he will definitely defeat Terumi, then Terumi tells Mu -No.12- to go down to the Cauldron to destroy the Master Unit. Mu -No.12- then goes down through a portal while Ragna yells at her to not go, but Mu -No.12- ignores Ragna's plea and disappears. Mu -No.12- arrives at The Gate, where Paul Dickson was chased by the Egg Empress form of Noel Armada. Mu -No.12- declares that she will be part of the chase ad the Egg Empress begins to confirm assistance. The two begin to chase Paul Dickson together. Ragna and Terumi's battle continues, where Ragna continuously becomes overwhelmed by Terumi. Lambda watches the battle from the sky as she is on standby on Kokonoe's orders. Ragna is continuously overwhelmed by Terumi, then when he is about use his Distortion Drive: Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent to finish Ragna off, Ragna and Terumi's battle continues, where Ragna continuously becomes overwhelmed by Terumi. Lambda watches the battle from the sky as she is on standby on Kokonoe's orders. Ragna is continuously overwhelmed by Terumi, then when he is about use his Distortion Drive: Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent to finish Ragna off, this make Yuki real mad and Yuki have unleashed the full power of the Dark side of the Force to defeat Terumi. Terumi coughs out blood and suffers from his wounds and lost his powers, forcing him to retreat. Meanwhile, Paul Dickson and the Kids Never Die are being chased by Mu 12 and the Egg Empress, then Jin Kisaragi appears to fight Mu -No.12-, declaring that she is an evil that must be destroyed, then the battle between two of them ensues. Ragna saves Rachel from Phantom's trap, then after Ragna asks Rachel for some thanks for saving her, she tells him that she has always been thankful towards Ragna. Ragna tells Rachel that they should head down to save Noel, then heads down to the Gate. Jin is unable to defeat Mu -No.12-, and becomes overwhelmed, where Ragna catches Jin who was knocked out by Mu -No.12-'s attacks. Jin tells Ragna that he is late, and Ragna tells him that he was waiting in the shadows to see Jin getting defeated, where Jin tells him that he is mean. Mu -No.12- takes notice of Ragna's appearance, where he tells her that she had become something unknown. Then both Ragna and Jin charge towards Mu -No.12- to fight against her. Rachel and Kokonoe tell Ragna that there’s no way to save Noel, she must be killed. But Ragna says that he’ll handle it and tells Rachel to hold Hakumen back for the fight. Ragna and Jin face Mu-12 as Rachel and Hakumen take a spectator role. After exchanging blows, Ragna matches Mu-12’s power and is able to use the Idea Engine to bring Noel back at the cost of his left arm. With all the commotion, Hazama sneaks into the Takama-ga-hara system and infects them with a virus to incapacitate them. Noel returns to normal but Dr. Eggman interrupts their happy ending announcing that he had stopped the Takama-ga-hara, surprising everyone as he shouldn’t be able to be here without them. Yuki and Paul and Tank are shocked about the appearance of Dr. Eggman and his entire Empire fom the depths of space as well as Relius arrives with Hades Izanami. Ragna recognizes the Imperator as Saya and when Hakumen rushes to attack Tsubaki blocks him. The Imperator declares that Eggman will end the endless loops and restore the world to its rightful path and begin the Day of the Egg Ragnarok. They retreat for now. Ragna and Noel have pushed the world to a new timeline. Jin goes with Jubei to learn more about his Power of Order, Hakumen still wants to change the world in his own way and Rachel can still only watch. Ragna receives a new arm from Kokonoe and heads for Ikaruga followed by Taokaka. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Bucket *Yipper *Kandy *Gau Anthony Meguro "Dickson" Uno *Paul Dickson *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Burai Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Noel Armada/Egg Empress MK II *Noel Vermillion (Azure) *Hades Izanami *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Debuts *Ragna the Bloodedge- "First Appearance" *Noel Vermillion/Mu-12- "First Appearance" *Jin Kisaragi- "First Appearance" *Tsubaki Yayoi- "First Appearance" *Hakumen- "First Appearance" *Hazama/Yuki Terumi- "First Appearance" *Relius Clover- "First Appearance" *Tank Kisaragi- "First Appearance" Trivia *Operation: A.M. is adapted version of Blazblue Alter Memory. **There are two comparisons of how Jin got defeated by the respected rivals. ***The Original scene was shown to have Tsubaki killed Jin Kisaragi. ***The Fan-made scene was shown to have Paul Buxaplenty accidentally injuring Jin with the Baseball Bat causing Tsubaki to believe that Paul murdered Jin. **There are two comparisons of how the respected heroes got saved Noel Vermillion. ***The Original scene was shown to have Noel Vermillion saving Ragna from the fall with Nu. ***The Fan-made scene was shown to have two Noel Vermillions saving Yuki and Yoko's life from the fall with Nu. **There are two comparisons of how the respected weapons in space got stopped from firing by Rachel. ***The Original was shown to have Rachel was shown to have Rachel, mentioning Hazama, appears at the top of Kagutsuchi to stop Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi from firing. ***The Fan-made scene was shown to have Rachel, mentioning Hazama, appears at the top of Kagutsuchi to stop the Death Egg from firing. **There are two comparisons of Hades Izanami's Appearance to the respected Heroes ***The Fan-made scene was shown to have Hades Izanami appears from the Genesis Portal with Dr. Eggman. ***The Original scene was shown to have Hades Izanami/Saya appears with Relius Clover and Hazama/Yuki Terumi. Category:Episodes